Kidnapped
by selbel143
Summary: Cat, Jade, and Tori get kidnapped and have to act like babies.All three of there friendships with grow stronger.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Victorious. So I hope you guys like it! Age Play in this story!**

**Tori's Pov**

This is how Jade, Cat, and my life changed in a way I never even thought was possible. Jade, Cat and I were walking to my house to work on a school project. The next thing I knew was a large object hitting my head along with Jade and Cat. That's all I can remember, well this is what happened to Cat, Jade and I.

I woke up in a room that I have never seen before it was extremely strange the room had an oversize changing table, diapers, toys, play pen,and more, that when I realized I was inside a crib with Jade laying on the right and Cat on the left next to me still knocked out, I was wearing a pink dress that said "Mommies love bug" and my hair in pig tails and I squirmed a little, my eyes widened a little when I felt a diaper. I looked over at Cat who had on the same thing as me but blue and Jade had the same but hers was green. I shake Jade to get her to wake up "What the hell do you want Vega?" she sneered at me I roll my eyes and wake Cat up " Hey Tori!" she said in her usual perky voice. " Guys where are we?" I asked. That's when the door open and a man who had brown hair and big brown and he was about six-foot and muscular and a woman who had blond hair, skinny but also muscular, with clear blue eyes are standing there " Look honey I told you they were a awake!" the woman says to the man. The woman comes over to use "Hi, my sweet little baby girls I am you new mommy and this is you new daddy." she motions to the man, I look at them with a shocked and confused look on my face, I look over a Jade who is just frowning, Then Cat who just looks confused. The woman goes over to Jade a lifts her out of the oversized crib with ease, Jade starts to kick and move around in the woman's arms " What the hell lady let me down!" Jade yells at her, the woman gives Jade a hard smack on the back of her thigh "I am not "lady" I am you new mommy, and if you say another naughty word I will wash you mouth out with soap, and give you a spanking. Jade looked shocked, by this time Cat was holding my hand, I squeezed her hand a little. " What the fuck are you talking about you sure as hell ain't my mother!" The womans smile fell from her face " Honey will you watch the other two babies I have to go teach this little one a lesson." the man nods, I think I just heard Jade gulp, I watch as Jade struggles to get out of the womans arms but she has a firm grip on Jade, she leaves the room. I heard Cat whimper, I give her hand another little squeeze, the man just looks at " Hey there" he said " I am your new daddy, can you say daddy?" I heard a faint sound of crying and gagging coming from the other room. "D-daddy." I said in a scared voice, he then looks at Cat " How about you sweetie, can you say daddy?" Cat nods her head a little "daddy" she squeaked out. He gives her a nod, and then the woman come back into the room with a crying Jade, she puts Jade back in the crib. "Are you going to be mommy"s good little girl now?", Jade eyes widens, and nods her head so fast it looks like her head is going to come off, the woman smiles as her, then she looks at men and Cat and her smile widens. " Can you girls say mommy?" I just went through this with the man "M-m-mommy" I whimper,she then looks at Cat "Mommy" she said with tears in her eyes, then she looks at Jade "Mommy" she answers quickly, she gives us all a hug. "Mommy loves all three of you, you guys are going to love it here!" she squeals, I will go get you guys something to eat and with that both the man and the woman, or should I say "Mommy and Daddy" left.

I turn to Jade who is sniffing every few minutes, "Are you okay Jade" she shakes her head no and then starts to whimper, both Cat and I hug her " A word of advice, don't get mommy mad." she whispers "Mommy spanks hard." Cat and I look at Jade and nod our head. Mommy and daddy walk back in carrying three bottles, they hand then to use " I want all of this empty before you take you nap." mommy said in a stern voice and we all three nod are heads in union and she leaves. Jade was making a face every few time she would suck on the bottle, I guess it was the soap, Cat finished first, then me, and Jade was last she looked happy to have fished it. Cat starts to poke me in my side "Yea Cat?" she looks at me and Jade " I have to pee" we hadn't noticed mommy had come back into the room " That's what the diaper is for baby girl." she goes over to Cat and gently touches her cheek. I watch as Cat was shifting right next to me and then suddenly stops, mommy goes back over to her and picks her and takes her to the changing table and it seemed like in a blink of Cat was sitting next to me again. "Mommy will be right back my babies." we she leaves Jade jumps over the side of the crib and so do I but before Cat can I hear mommy say "What on earth are you two doing, you are going to have to be punished for this!" I turn around so does Jade and we see mommy standing there, she picks us up and places both of us on her hip "Honey I need you to watch the red-headed baby, I have two naughty babies who need to be punished." Both jade and I gulp as we lead into a room and placed on the floor, mommy goes over to a wall and gets a...

**Here is my new story I have been thinking about I really hope you guys like! Do you guys know what going to happen to Tori and Jade. Chapter 2 should be up soon. Please let me know what you guys think!**

**xoxoxoxo**

**Selbel143**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own Victorious. So I hope you guys like it! Age Play in this story!**

**Tori's Pov**

Mommy gets a cane from off the wall, I look over at Jade who looks just as terrified as I am. "Mommy doesn't want to do this, but you two have to learn it is not acceptable to get out of the crib unless an adult gets you out." mommy picks me up and take me to this bed and handcuffs my arms and legs to the bed and she does the same with Jade. She take off mine and Jades diapers and she put the cane on my now bare bottom and she lifts the cane up and in a half second I felt a hard, burning, stinging spot on my butt. I gasp, she repeats this nine more time, by the time she's done I am sobbing and she then goes over to Jade. I wish I could cover my ears so I don't have to hear Jade cry, I am so used to her being all mean and tough, nothing at all like this. I feel the handcuffs being unfastened ,and myself being lifted do I am sitting upright, then someone kiss the top of my head. I feel Jade hug me from the side, and I hug her back. " Mommy love you both very much but if you get out of the crib without someone getting you out your punishment will be worse, now what do you say to mommy? I could feel Jade staring at me telling me to say it first. "Well girls?" I look up at mommy and she looks impatient. " Sorry mommy" she smiles a little and then looks at Jade, who just stars at her, that's when I heard her just above a whisper "sorry mommy" she then gives use a hug, and them puts us into a diaper, and takes us back to the room we woke up in.

**Jade's Pov**

When we are back into the room I look over at Cat who is sitting in daddy's lap looking like she is about to cry. I am still in mommy's arms as wells as Tori. Mommy sits us back in the crib and takes Cat off of daddy's lap and does the same. "Okay, can you tell me your names?" daddy asks I answer for all of them "Tori,Cat, and Jade." as I said our names I point to them, daddy nods his head. Mommy claps her hands "Okay well I think it's time for my babies nap time" she says happily. That when the idea pops into my head, well is she want us to act like babies then we will. Mommy was about to walk out when I started to fake sob, the door opens and mommy comes over to me and picks me up, and starts to bounce me, she turns around so I am facing Tori, and Cat, they look both extremely confused so I mouth out " Just go all with it." Cat and Tori nod then they start to wail, mommy turns around fast and picks Cat up, which make Tori scream and cry loud, "Shhh baby girls" mommy tries to comfort us. After we don't stop she goes over to a table and takes three pacifiers and puts them in our mouths. "Mommy, no weave" I say around my the pacifiers "It's okay baby girl" she gives Cat, Tori and I a kiss on the forehead and leaves. When I can't hear her foot steps, I turn to Cat and Tori " Okay I have a plan." they look at me "Okay well that woman wants use to act like babies then we will." They nod their head "So let's do want ever babies do but be more needy like cry as loud as you can when they try to leave the room, stuff like that, Okay do you guys get it? I look directly at Cat, who just smiles and shake her head yes. "good." I look over at Tori who is crying I scoot over to her "What wrong Vega?" I put my arm around her "I don't want to be here, and my butt feels like it's on fire." I give her a little hug "It's going to be okay Vega." I reassure her, I look over at Cat who just is asleep, I sigh. "Well I guess we better sleep before "they" come back" Tori nods.

* * *

I wake up to someone picking me up, "Mommy" I said "Hi baby, did you sleep well?" I look at her and then I realized that I was on the changing table, I start to cry out of embarrassment and shame I can't believe I Jade Fucking West, wet herself in her sleep. "It's okay baby, you just had an accident" she smiles warmly at me. When I stop crying, mommy takes me into another room, where I see Tori and Cat sitting on a blanket watching Dora, mommy sets me down next to Tori, who is play Pattie cake with Cat. "HI Jadey!" Cat yells "Cat, please be quit" mommy warns her. Cat's eyes starts to fill with tears and she pouts,and the she lets out a loud sob. I hear mommy sigh as she walks over to Cat, and starts to rock her, she takes her into the other room, daddy is watching us. Tori turns around to me "hey Jade" Tori smiles "Hi" mommy comes back in with two bottles, and Cat who is sucking on a bottle. Tori and I start to whimper and mommy hands us a bottle and I suck on it greedily, mommy gives Tori, Cat , and I a kiss on the head. When I don't finish the bottle, Daddy comes over to me and picks me up and sits me on his lap and puts the bottle nearmy lips "No daddy" I whimper "Come on baby please just finish, for me?" I shake my head no and pout "Okay baby girl." That's when the doorbell rang, mommy got up to anwser the door and there was a...

**Here is chapter 2 I hope you guys like it! Thank you guys who comment and to the people who just read the story and don't comment. Please please please reveiw! It means a lot to me!**

**xoxo**

**Selbel143**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own Victorious. So I hope you guys like it! Age Play in this story! I am so sorry I have not updated is forever. I have been going to therapy because of my cutting, and I have not had a lot of time! Again so so sorry! Well here is chapter 3.**

**Jade's Pov**

There Jenny my step mother standing in the doorway, she comes over to me, and hugs me, I go stiff. "Hi sweetie" she said as she picks me, I start to push her away. "Whats wrong sweetie?" she cooed to me, while bouncing me up and down. I try to get out of her hold but she was holding on to me tightly "Does baby not like it when I hold her" she said wickedly, I scowl at her and she sets me down next to Tori, who was just looking at us."Well who is this cutie pie?" my step mom says to Tori, I see "Mommy" walks over to my step mom "That's Tori one of the other girls who was there when we were going to get your daughter." My eyes go wide, my own step mother did this to me! I crawl over to where I had dropped the bottle, I pick it up and before daddy could stop me I throw the bottle at my step moms head, I laugh when it hits her, she turns around, and when I see her face I knew I shouldn't have done that.

She comes over to me and grabs my upper arm "You think that was funny?" she hisses at me, I gulp this is not going to end well, she shakes me a bit " I asked you a question, you are supposed to answer when an adult asks you a question, and don't you dare lie to me!" I nod "Well I am going to give you something to laugh about" she states in a matter of factly tone, she drags me over to the couch, I watch as she sits down and throws me over her knee. I see mommy quickly walk over to us " I don't think you want to do that, Jades already been spanked today." my step mom looks at her "Don't tell me what to do, she is my kid and if I think she need to be punished then I will punish her, now go take care of the other to babies. Mommy walked away, but I heard her mumble "Well I got her for you, you could be nicer" I guess my step mom heard because she said "What was that?" she turned around quickly "Nothing" mommy said.

**Tori's POV**

I watch as the Jades step moms hand went down hard on Jade's butt. Cat was sitting next to me, and each time she would spank Jade, Cat would jump a little. She spanked Jade for about ten minutes, and when she finished spanking her, Jade was crying openly. I watch as she shoves Jade into the corner, her step mom grabs her hair and whispers something to her. I was terrified of her.

**Cat POV**

Poor Jadey! I feel really bad about her getting spanked three times in one day. I pout to myself, I am extremely scared. When I saw Jade's step mom standing in the doorway I knew this was going to be bad, they have never gotten along ever. The woman who we all call mommy, walks over to Tori and I, she picks us up, and walks us into the room that we woke up in. She put me down in the rocking chair and put Tori on the changing table. I see Tori start to blush wildly, as mommy takes her diaper off, I see her whisper something into her ear, I guess trying to relax her, but it was not helping. Mommy sits Tori down next to me, and Tori has her head down looking at her lap. Mommy picks me up and take me to the changing table. "Hi there, baby girl." she cooed to me, I don't look her in the eyes, this is so embarrassing, I thought. I hear the sound of the side of the diaper being pulled off. Then I felt the cool air, I can feel my face growing hotter and hotter as the seconds go on. "It's okay baby" mommy says to me, I was so releived when she took me and Tori back into the living room. Mommy goes over to Jade, and takes her out of time out and brings her over to Tori, and I smile to at her, and Jade gives me a weak smile, and she puts her head on Tori shoulder, and put her thumb in her mouth, I sigh.

**Jade's POV**

I watch as mommy takes Tori, and Cat away, I whimper when Jenny whispers in my ear "You little brat, you are going to stay here until an adult gets you out" and she pushes my head, and I end up hitting my head on the wall. Jenny walks away, and I am standing on my knees, after a while my knees feel like they are going to give out, and that's when mommy comes back in with Cat, and Tori, she walks over to me and takes me out of time out. Mommy sits me down next to them. Cat says "hi" to me and I give her a weak smile and I put my head on Tori's shoulder. We where sitting in silence until Jenny comes back into the room, she pick Cat up and sits Cat on her lap, and puts a pacifier in her mouth. Cat just looks terrified, she then starts to sob, I guess it was a surprise to everyone because they jumped a little when she wailed. "Whats wrong baby" mommy ask her, Cat just cries more, mommy takes Cat off of Jenny's lap,and starts to rock her back, and forth until she calmed down. Tori leans over to me and whispers "Poor Cat" I give her a nod in agreement. "Well I better go, I will see you five tomorrow, and Jade be good I don't want to have to punish you again." Jenny gave me a wicked grin and left. I heard mommy and daddy let out a long sigh of relief. Mommy looks over at the kitchen clock, it read 3:56. "How about we take the babies to the park, honey?" I see daddy think about it before he said "Sure I think that would be fun."

I feel myself being lifted into the air, and taken back into our room. Daddy puts me on the bed and goes over to the closet and pulls out a pink frilly dress, I stick out my tongue when he isn't looking. He walks over to me and take off the outfit I am wearing. I am sitting in front of I man I don't even know, naked, I try to cover myself up but it does know good. I started to fight him but give me a painful swat on my sit spot and I stop. I sit there, and let him put my hair in pigtails and put me in the pink frilly dress. As he walks us by a mirror, and I look at myself I go from a 17-year-old girl to a large three-year old, I scowl to know one. Daddy take me back into the living room and Tori, and Cat are already there, both are dressed just like me, but only different colors. Tori crawls over to me, and I see a large hand print on the back of her thigh, I smirk to myself, who knew Tori Vega would ever get spanked. Mommy and daddy take all three of us out to the car and straps us into car seats. I watch the road as we drive to the park and I can tell we are not in LA. When we got to the park I look and this was not a regular park, there was a lot of people...

** Hi guys, again I am so sorry, there is just a lot of stuff going on in my life right now. Please please please review. The more reviews I get the faster I will update. I hope you liked this chapter and chapter 4 should be up soon, maybe this weekend? PLEASE REVEIW! Also if you haven't read my other story "New Family"! :) I hope you like this chapter! Plus did you guys think that is was going to be Jade's step mom there? You will find out in later chapters why her step mom did this.**

**xoxo **

**Selbel143**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own Victorious. **

**Jade's Pov**

_There were a lot of people….._As we walked into the park people where staring at us, we were also getting some strange looks, I looked some people in the eyes and they went back to what they were doing. Mommy took Tori, and my hand, while daddy got Cat, they took us over to the baby swings but while we were walking there mommy whispered quietly so no one could hear "Don't you think about running away from us here, because if you do when we get home you will be in so much trouble." All three of us nod and she smiles and gives us a kiss on the cheek.

She picks me and Tori up, and places us in one of the swings, and then she goes over to Cat and puts her in a swing next to me, and starts to push all three of us. That's when a teenage girl about 16, walks over to us. She goes over to Cat "Hi" she said to her, Cat waves at her, and gives her a small smile "Hey." Mommy goes over to Cat, and gives her hand a swift smack. Cat quickly starts to rub her hand and whimper a little. "We do not talk to strangers, do you understand" Cat looks up at mommy "Yes" mommy puts her hands on her hips "Yes, what" Cat let out a sigh "Yes, mommy" ,mommy smiles at her, I watch as the girl walks away with a weird look on her face. I see Cat deflate a little, I take her hand and smile at her. Mommy starts to push use again, after about fifteen minutes I start to get bored ,and I squirm around in the seat. Mommy stops the swing and walks over to me so she is standing in front of me, I feel her squeeze the front of my diaper, I start to blush hoping no one saw "Your not wet, whats wrong, baby girl?" I point over to the sand out, she looks over to where I was point "You want to go over to the sandbox?" I nod my hand with excitement, "Honey, will you watch the other two, Jade wants to go to the sandbox she takes me out if the swing and take me over to sandbox, she sits down and places me on her lap. I start to play with the sand, a few minutes later I see daddy walk over with Cat, and Tori in his arms. He places them next to me, and then sits next to mommy and gives her a kiss, I smile. I was almost finished building my castle, and Tori's elbow hits into it and it crumbles right before my eyes ,I felt the anger rise in my body, it took me so long to build it and in seconds it was destroyed, Tori turned around "Sorry Jade I didn't mean to." she said in an innocent voice. The next thing I know I hear Tori scream and her holding her upper arm. Mommy walks over to me and lifts me from where I was and sits me next to her "Sit here, and don't move, we do not hit anyone. she says sternly, she walks back over to Tori and give her a kiss on her arm.

I sit there with my head in my hands, sighing every few minutes. I was happy when I see mommy walk over to me, she gets down to my level "Jade we do not hit,even if you are angry, do you understand?" I nod my head and she gives me a hug "I also want you to go say your sorry to Tori and then him about we go home, it's close to dinner time. I get up from where I am sitting ,and go over to Tori, she looks at me " Sorry Tori" I whisper, I see her smile and it takes a lot of control not to roll my eyes. "It's okay Jade, I really didn't mean to knock over your castile." mommy comes over to us she lists Cat, and Tori up, while daddy picks me up, they walk to the car, and puts us in the backseat and straps us in. As we where riding in the car mommy said "Did you guys have fun?" Cat starts to clap her hands "Yes, mommy I did" she said in her perky voice "I did" Tori said with not as much excitement has Cat but with some excitement. "what about you Jade, did you have fun?" yea I said in a board tone"Well it doesn't sound like it?"I turn to look at her "I did have fun" I snapped, she furries her eyebrows "Lose the attitude, I now your mad about getting a time out but there is now need for an attitude." "Sorry mommy" I said "It's okay baby, just don't do it again." I nod, Tori leans to me "Are you okay?" I smile at her "Yea' she gives me a quick peck on the cheek, she then turns to Cat and starts to giggle , which leave me very confused, I turn my head and look out the window for the rest of the ride.

I see mommy take a sleeping Cat inside, I was almost asleep but then my stomach started to growl, I see daddy chuckle a little, I reach out my arms and her take me into his arms and does the same with Tori. I was welcomed with cold air, when we entered the house.I snuggle closer into daddy's chest, I feel a little bounce as he walks into the kitchen, I see that mommy has woken up Cat, I wave to her, and she smiles a big smile at me, daddy sits me into a huge high chair along with Tori, and Cat. Mommy hands me a bottle, I was so hungry that it was done in five minutes within getting it. "Well someone was hungry" I hear daddy say, I give him a toothy smile, and he chuckles. After all three of us finished, mommy takes us up in the bathroom, and closes the door. She starts to undress us until we are standing there naked, all three of us get into the bath tub "No Cat, give me the toy back to me." I hear Tori whined "I had it first." Cat yelled "Cat please don't yell, and if Tori had the toy first, please give it back to her." Mommy says, while she rises out the shampoo from my hair. "No, mommy I had it first." Cat said as she hits the water with her hands. The next thing I knew Cat was over mommy knee, I watched as mommy started to spank Cat, I felt sorry for her because she can't take a lot of pain. Her spanking didn't last that long but by the end of it she was sobbing."I sorry mommy." she exclaimed as she hugged her, mommy rubbed her back and cooed to her. Mommy helped Tori, and I out of the tub and dried us off and took us into out room. Mommy put us three back into diapers and the put us in a shirt, and she went to the book shelve and took out a book, she then went to the rocking chair, and sat down. She picked Cat up and had Cat on her lap, and Tori and I sat down next to each other, half way through the story, I feel Tori holding my hand and her head on my neck. After the story was done mommy put all of us in the crib and kissed us on the forehead, turned out the light, and closed the door. Cat, and Tori where whispering, and giggling about something, right before we fell asleep, Tori kisses me on the cheek again, which makes me confused again, then I feel myself fall into a deep sleep.

**Okay so here is chapter 4, hope you guys like it! Please review! It would mean a lot to me. Is there something going on with Tori? You guys will find out later. I feel bad for not updating so I besided to update today! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**xoxo**

**Selbel143**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do NOT own Victorious. If I did then it would still be on! :)**

**Jade's Pov**

I wake up to hear Tori crying, I look around, and I don't see her, I start to worry. Wait me worry about Vega, whats wrong with me now a days. A few minutes later I see Jenny, come in the room with a crying Tori. She sets her down next to me, and Tori takes my hand in hers, and I start to feel this strange feeling, like a surge of energy, go through my body when she holds my hand. " You don't ever tell me no, little girl, do you understand?" I hear my step mom bark at her, Tori just nods her head, Jenny walks out, and slams the door behind her. "What was that about?" I turn to Tori, as I speak, she shrugs, and wipes a tear away, but they keep falling. She turns to me so she is sitting in front of me, I wipe away a few tears. I hug her and we sit like that for a few minutes until Cat wakes up. We try to be as quiet as we could so they don't know all of us are awake.

We sit there in silence for about 15 minutes and that's when mommy walks into the room. She walks over to us and one by one she lifts us about of the crib, and takes us into the living room. I see Jenny sitting there looking at the TV, and daddy is there looking at the newspaper. Jenny is the first to see us and she gets up and walks over to us. She tries to hold me but I push her away again, and again, but she wasn't giving up so I finally give up. Jenny takes me into the living room, and mommy take Cat and Tori, they place us each into a high chair. I look all over the room, that's when my eyes go to the door, it looks to be unlocked, that when I started to get an idea. Jenny comes over to Tori and holds a bottle up her and she makes her drink it, then she comes over to me and does the same. I was full half way through but she wouldn't take the bottle away until I was done. I look over at cat who is sitting in mommy's lap drinking her bottle. Jenny takes me from my seat and lets me down on the ground. After the adults had finished with feeding us. Jenny took us back into our room and locked the door so we couldn't get out. cat had already started to fall back asleep.

Tori gives me a kiss on the cheek again and that reminds me what I was trying figure out last night before I fell asleep. "Why do you keep on doing that?" I push her away a little "What are you talking about?" she asked innocently."why do you keep kissing me on the cheek?" Tori's face fell and she turned away from me, and layed down. "Vega, just tell me" I say firmly she doesn't say again "Vega, tell me?" I say with some annoyance in my voice, still nothing. "Tori, please" She turns around, and she is close to tears "I-I have feeling for you Jade" she mummers and I hardly hear. She then starts to cry softly and quietly so know one can hear her. Tori, shh it's okay, I think I have feelings for you to. She looks at me uneasily, I give her a tight hug."Really?" I nod "If we get out of here then I want to give us a try, what do you say?" Tori stares at me for a few seconds as if trying to tell if I were lieing. That's when I decided to take a chance I move closer to Tori until our lips are touching. She starts to kiss me back with so much passion, and when we are kissing I feel this spark, butterflies, I feel happy again. We pull apart so we can breathe. I feel myself smiling like a mad women, and so is Tori. "So what do you say?" without hesitation she says "Yes" I give her another kiss not as long as the first one but just as much passion.

We both lay back and we chuckle slighty when we hear the crinkle of the diapers. Then Tori turns to me and whispers "Do you know how to get out of here yet?" I shake my head "The only thing I know is that the door in the kitchen is unlocked, and I am still trying to come up with an idea." She nods her head in understanding. "I don't think I can take this much longer, it's so embarrassing." I take her into my arms "I know but we are going to get through this and when we do I can't wait to tell everyone that Tori Vega is finally my girlfriend." she looks at me "Girlfriend?" I look at her "Only if you want to be." she looks at me ans gives me a heart warming smile "I would love too." she give me a quick peck and snuggled into me. We end up falling asleep like this.

* * *

I wake up to someone yelling, I look up to see Jenny her eyes have fire in them. "What the hell is this?" she yells Cat is in the corner of the bed, and Tori is slightly awake. Jenny yanks Tori by the hair, to get her up. Tori lets out a scream of pain. "Let her go!" I yell. Jenny turns around to look at me. "Did you just tell me what to do?" she is livid by this point. She takes me by the shirt and throws me out of the crib, and I am thrown on the wall, I hear Cat crying and I see Tori run over to me, and she is stroking my hair. I get up and jump towards Jenny, but before I could reach her I felt arms around me I turn around to see daddy there. I knew this is going to be bad. Mommy has Tori and Cat in her arms. Daddy picks me up and carry me into a room I was in the first time it's still scary it has whips and canes, and everything. I am now petrified, I struggle to get out of his grip. He hand cuffs me so I am hanging from the ceiling he goes over to the wall and gets a whip and he walks back over to me. I start to struggle but it hurts, I hear Tori screaming my name. "Tori!" I scream not knowing where she is. Daddy throws his arm back and...

**Okay here is the new chapter. I am sorry you guys had to wait so long and then it is a really sort chapter but I feel bad. There is now Jori, and they are going to find out a way to escape ! Please Review! I know this chapter sucks and again I am sorry! :/ **

**xoxo**

** Selbel143**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people who are reading all of my stories. I love you guys who review but I have some news. I am thinking of taking down ALL of my stories. I don't know if I should. So I am LETTING YOU GUYS decide if I take down my stories. Just to be fair, I want to know if you guys want me to keep writing or not. The majority of anwers I get will let me know if I am taking down my stories. I love you guys again. :)**

**xoxo**

**Selbel143**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do NOT own Victorious. If I did then it would still be on! :) Sowwy about not updating! Well here is the new chapter. I have been really busy, and depressed.**

**Jade's POV**

Daddy threw his arm back and in a matter of seconds this stinging sensation was on my back. I was trying to get away. I was yelling out "Tori" again and again. After what seemed like forever daddy stopped. I was thankful. He unhooked me and I fell to the ground not moving. "Don't you EVER try to leave again, do you understand?!' He barked at me. I felt weak the only thing I could do was nod and just lay there. I heard him walk out, and the door slam a few seconds later. I hadn't cried during the whole punishment, but then I just broke down. How are we going to get out of here? I thought to myself. I turned over , making sure not to touch anything to my back. I felt liquid run down my back when I sat up.

I hear the door open again. I turn to see Jenny standing there, smiling sweetly. "Hi there Jadey." She moves closer to me "How are you?" I turned around so that I was't looking at her. She grabbed my hair and turned me so I could look at her. "So you like Tori?" I glared at her. "Don't you hurt Tori, or I will kill you. She stood me up, and dug her nails into my back. I let out a scream. "Tell me." She demanded, I looked at her with fear. "Yes" I whispered "I knew it, you disgust me Jade." She slapped me in the face and then spit on me.

After she left I curl up into a ball, and fall asleep. I wake up and I am still in the room but mommy is sitting with me in her lap. "Mommy" She looks down at me and gives me a smile. "Hi there baby girl." I hold onto her, and start to cry again. "I just want to go howme." I cry into her,and she strokes my hair. "I know sweet girl, I really didn't want to do this, but it was you step moms idea. She paid us to kidnap you, Tori, and Cat, and I feel so bad about this." I look up at her, and I can tell her is serious. I just let her hold me for awhile."Were is Tori, Mommy?" I was just hoping that they didn't do anything to bad to Tori. "Well when I left you step mom was spanking the shit out of her. The poor girl, she is not going to be able to sit right for a while." She gives me a small smile. I feel bad I was spanked by Jenny before and it was not fun let me tell you that.

Mommy cleans up my back carefully. I like mommy when she is not mad at you. She then takes me into the living room, and I see the end off Tori's spanking. At the end her whole butt, and her thighs was glowing red, and she was over Jenny's lap sobbing and not moving anymore. Cat was in the play pen, covering her ears, and silently crying. Cat has never really ever liked to hear someone cry, or see them get hurt. I watched as Jenny pushed Tori off her lap, and walks away with this disgusted look. I crawl over to her, and hold her. Feeling her sobs rack her small body. "It's going to be okay, we'll find a way out of here. I promise." I whisper softly into her ear.

Soon after Tori fell asleep, and Cat had fallen asleep awhile ago, and taken into our room. I was extremely tired, but I stayed awake long enough to know that Tori would be okay. Mommy takes Tori away from me, and takes her into our room with Cat. I was put into the playpen, and told to go to sleep. I guess not wanting to be found sleeping with Tori again I was going to argue, but not in the right condition to get hit some more, and plus I was tired. I laid down and sleep took over me insistently.

* * *

**TORI'S POV**

I wake up from laying on my stomach. My butt is kill me from the spanking Jenny gave me. She has a hard hand. I look around and don't see Jade in the room. I feel myself start to get worried. With what I could hear from Jade's punishment early, I just wanted to make sure she was okay. The door opens and mommy comes in, and she walks over to me. "How is my baby girl doing? I look up, and whimpers. "I know baby girl, you butt is going to be sore for sometime but it will go away soon." She give me a hug, and take me into the living room, I see Jade sleeping in the playpen. she looks so peaceful, I smile to myself. Mommy turns on the tv to some random channel. "Stay away from Jade." She tells me, I nod, but when she leaves to room, I crawl over to Jade, and wake her up. I watch as she wakes up. "Hi Jade" I say quietly,and put my index finger to my lips, motioning to be quiet, she takes the hint. "Hey babe"she whispers, and gives me a small quick peck on the lips, which makes me smiles like a fool. "Have you thought of a way out of here yet?" She gives me a small smile. "Not yet but just an idea, that's all at the moment. I have to explore this place a little more. I just need you to cover for me, so they don't know i'm gone. Okay?" She gives me a pleading look. "Sure, bu-" That was all I got to say before I heard mommy's footsteps in the hallway. I quickly made my way back over to the tv. She looks at us both, but just thought nothing of it. "Hi Jadey" Mommy said cheerfully,and walks over to her, and takes her out of the playpen, and sets her next to me, I smile at mommy, and she gives me a smile, and a small wink? I guess i'm see things, or maybe not...

**HI guys, and gals! I feel horrible for not updating. *pouts.* I have actually been very busy. I moved and it's just been very tiring. Also my ex boyfriend just got out of jail, for somethings, But he has been looking for me. Also I want to say Hi to my older sis. Non-Non, she the sweetest person ever! :) Another thing. R.I.P Sofia, and Melanie. Thank you, and I love you guys who read my stories, even if you don't review! Well sorry this chapter is short, but the next chapter is going to be longer then this, I think this story is almost done. There might be one or two more chapters left. Also I have another idea for a story, but I don't know if I should start another story yet. Do you guys think I should? Also REVIEW! Pwease? *gives puppy eyes, and pouts more* **

**xoxo**

**Selbel143**


End file.
